


Late Night Thrills

by OnceAndFloral



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, bc he's the god of theatre, boyf riends if you reeeeeeeally squint, brooke is the daughter of aphrodite, camp half blood au, christine is the daughter of dionysus, i love these girls why haven't i posted anything i've written for them, late night dates, michael deals behind the apollo cabin, oh and jeremy is a hecate kid and michael's an apollo kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: Brooke has a plan for her date with Christine, and Michael has the good shit.





	Late Night Thrills

“Are you really sure this is a good idea?” Christine asked nervously. “I mean, we could really get in trouble for this.”

“Trust me!” Brooke grinned, tugging Christine along behind her. “Michael’s got the good shit, and if we play it right it’ll be totally fine.” Her eyes lit up when she saw a familiar face. “Jeremy! Hey, wait up for a bit.”

Jeremy jumped, turning away from the door of his cabin to the two girls. He anxiously rolled one of the beads on his necklace between his fingers. “Uh, h-hi, Brooke.”

“Can you spare a minute?” Brooke asked, pulling up a comforting smile. Jeremy shifted nervously on his feet.

“I d-dunno, I’m supposed to be in the sparring area with Squip a-and I still have to grab some things and-”

“Pleeease, Jeremy?” Brooke put on her famous puppy dog face.

“Fine.” Jeremy sighed. “What do you need?”

“You’re besties with Michael, right?” Jeremy eyed Brooke nervously at her question, nodding slowly. “Do you know where he sells his stuff?”

“Where he always does, behind the Apollo cabin.” His gaze shifted between Brooke and Christine and the door. “I r-really gotta go, they’re probably really m-mad at me, oh gods. Have fun you guys!”

He sprinted into the Hecate cabin without another word. “Oh.” Christine blinked. “Bye, I guess.”  
Brooke slowly turned away. “To the Apollo cabin, then?”

Christine sighed, smiling anyways. “To the Apollo cabin.”

* * *

They found Michael right where Jeremy said he would be, the patches on his jacket glowing softly in the twilight and head bobbing to whatever song was playing through his headphones. As soon as he saw Christine and Brooke a wide grin grew on his face and he took them off. “Aw, some lovely ladies coming to my place of business? I’m truly blessed here, guys.”

“We heard you have the good shit.” Brooke deadpanned. She broke down giggling as Christine shoved her.

Michael snorted. “Of fucking course I do, what do you take me for Brooke?” He pulled out multiple packets of glow sticks from his jacket. “What’cha giving me for ‘em?” Brooke held up a bottle of sparkly red nail polish. Michael’s grin widened. “Fuck yes.”

“Wouldn’t you be kind of screwed if you tripped over?” Christine asked absentmindedly. “It looks like those would all fall out of your jacket.”

“That, Christine, is why I don’t trip.”

“Why are these illegal again?” Brooke asked.

“The Campfire Incident.” Michael and Christine said in unison.

“Oh…”

“Well.” Michael grunted as he hauled himself up. “I’m going to go use the sweet ass nail polish you two just graciously gave me while you have fun with the glow sticks I just gave you. By the way, next time get me a navy blue kind of color. It’s Jeremy’s favorite color and that guy needs a spa day.”

 

“You got it, Michael.” Brooke winked at him. “Thanks for the glow sticks, but we really have some shit to do now.”

“Have fun! Don’t get too gross!”

* * *

“How do you…?” Brooke squinted at the dark packaging as her fingers fumbled to open it. “Who created it to be like this?”

Christine laughed, taking the glow sticks and cutting open the plastic with a knife. “Here you go, you big baby.”

“I’m pretty sure those knives are just supposed to be used in battle, Chris.” Brooke gasped. “Wait, have I been dating a vagrant this whole time?!”

“Oh my god,” Christine giggled. “I didn’t even know that you knew the word “vagrant”.”

“Thanks, I learned it from Squip when they were cussing out Chloe.” Brooke dumped out the glow sticks onto the grass. “Damn, Michael set us up. He gave us the multi-color pack.”

She picked up one of the plastic connector pieces and one of the green glow sticks and struggled for a couple moments to make a bracelet on her wrist. “Geez, why is it so hard to connect these things?”

“It’s a government conspiracy.” Christine picked up a few green, blue and pink glow sticks and lapsed into silence as she started fiddling around with them.

“Chris, what are you-”

“Shh, I’m working.” Her eyes narrowed as the glow sticks seemed to refuse to go where she wanted them to. She made a face.

“You okay?”

“This thing just won’t-!” Christine yelped as some of the glow sticks popped out of their connectors. “Shit!”

Brooke laughed. “What are you even trying to make?”

“I’m trying to make like a… headband, crown kind of thingy but these things are demons.”

“Here, let me take this.” Brooke took the glowing bits of plastic from Christine, setting to work weaving them together. “Aphrodite kids are the masters of accessories.”

Christine raised an eyebrow. “Making them or pulling them off?”

Brooke scoffed in mock offense. “ _Both,_ Chris. Even if I can’t pull off any look as well as you.”

“Yea,” Christine said, rolling her eyes. “”Can’t pull off any look as well as you” says the daughter of the goddess of beauty to the daughter of the god of alcohol.”

“And theatre, Christine, give your dad a little bit of credit.” Brooke grins and holds up the crown of glow sticks braided together. “Success!” She placed the crown on Christine’s head, admiring her handiwork. “Not too bad if I do say so myself.”

“Brooke! I was trying to make this for you!” Christine huffed. “Stop turning it around on me!”

“You can make it up to me by letting me watch you kick Rich’s ass in shots again.” Brooke leaned over and pressed a kiss to Christine’s cheek. “And you can make me a shit ton of glow stick bracelets.”

“Deal.”

Brooke broke off into laughter. “Fuck yes. Pass me some glow sticks so I can make some anklets.”

“Aren’t anklets the same thing as bracelets when you’re using glow sticks?”

“Shhh, maybe I just want you to feel appreciated.”  
“Well, you’re always gonna succeed at that.”

They sat there in the dark under the stars for hours, messing around with glow sticks. Christine eventually managed to make a crown and nearly got them discovered with her shriek of joy. By the end of the night, the two girls were lit up like human Christmas trees from the glow sticks wrapped around their arms.

“We should do this more often.” Brooke yawned. “The Aphrodite cabin might run out of nail polish from my new glow stick addiction.”

Christine laughed. “Time to go to bed?”

Brooke nodded. “Guess so. Think I can sneak into the Dionysus cabin with you?”

“Better not risk it. Plus that’s risking the entire cabin waking us up by either screaming in our ears or dumping some kind of liquid on us.”

“....Some kind of liquid?”

“I cannot promise that it won’t be alcohol.”

Brooke snorted. “ _Fine_ , I guess we can go to our own cabins. But you’re sitting with me during campfire songs tomorrow.” 

Christine kissed her, smiling. “I always sit with you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> _The Campfire Incident_
> 
> Anyways, I really should post more for these girls, but I don't for some reason?? Idk. Either way, tell me if you guys want more camp half blood au content bc i'll hook you the fuck up
> 
> catch me on tumblr as @latenightbutterfiies


End file.
